Sweet Progression in Life
by MyNameIsCrazy
Summary: When Jade is left alone in the village, she has no one else to turn to but Sofia. As she lives her life at the palace, every day is filled with new and exciting adventure and fun. As well as the eye of a certain prince who we all know.
1. In The Beginning (age 16)

After Ruby had moved away and my parents passed, the only person I could turn to was Sofia. I wrote to her as soon as possible, begging her to take me in to the castle. Naturally, as her best friend, she took me in and within a week, I had moved out of the small home I was living in and into the palace.

* * *

"Sofia, this room is enormous!" I exclaimed, twirling around in my, compared to Sofia's, terribly plain dress. Sofia, now almost a beautiful sixteen years old, grinned at me, a lovely red gown draped over her arm.

"Here, put this on. Mother and Father want you down in the gardens in five minutes," she smiled. It was truly amazing the transformation she undertook. She stood upright with her hands clasped at her waist, her eyes were delicately closed and her smile was that of mystery. I smiled at my best friend and nodded, took the dress and curtseyed as she left. Even though she was my best friend, she was third in line for the throne of Enchancia.

She closed the door behind her and I turned back to face the rest of the room. I looked at the dress in my hands and sighed. I changed, tied my hair back with a matching red ribbon and headed down to the gardens where King Roland and Queen Miranda were waiting for me.

"Jade, sweetheart," the queen said, rushing up to meet me. She said not a word, but took me into her arms and held me tightly. My eyes stung with a new wave of tears and I let out the remaining sobs that had built up. My eyes overflowed with bitter tears and my throat burned as fierce sobs ripped from them.

I started as I felt a few other hands on my shoulders and I pulled back from Queen Miranda, looking around. The king, Princess Amber and Sofia had joined me, and were silently offering their condolences as well. I heaved another sigh, and pressed my face deeper into Queen Miranda's shoulder.

"We wanted to tell you that whatever you need, anything at all, we are here for you," the queen said, smiling at me warmly. The others smiled and nodded, their eyes filled with care and concern. I let go of her and wiped away my tears on the back of my hand. Amber pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve and handed it to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I thanked them weakly and asked to be excused to my room once more. They nodded and asked if I needed an escort, but I turned them down.

"I would like to be alone for now, thank you your majesties," I said, sniffling. They smiled at me with compassion, and when I turned away, not even Sofia tried to follow me.

I made a slow trek back to my room, dabbing at my eyes with Amber's handkerchief, not watching where I was going. I had just enough time, though, to look up before I collided with Prince James. But it was too late. I felt myself going down, but I didn't hit the floor. Two strong arms were wrapped around my waist and shoulders, keeping me off the carpet.

I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them and looked straight up into James's brilliant green orbs. I blushed and floundered out of his arms, toppling to the floor. I landed with a soft thud on my rear and laughed despite myself. He smiled and offered me his hand and, politely, I took it. He pulled me up with great force, and I almost crashed into him once more. Much to my great surprise, his arm remained hooked around my waist.

"Prince James, my sincerest apologies. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was headed, and I didn't see you," I mumbled, trying to get away without much trouble. I wasn't looking at him, but I could still feel his eyes boring into the side of my face. He leaned to look at me and I turned to face him.

"Jade?" he asked, smiling coyly at me. I blushed. He remembered me. From so many years ago.

"Yes, your highness," I said, curtsying. His fingers slid down my forearm, his fingertips barely brushing my skin and he took my hand in his. He brought it to his lips and smiled before kissing it lightly.

I felt my face suddenly burn with embarrassment and I wanted to yank my hand away immediately, but he was the prince. I couldn't do that. It was completely and utterly impolite, let alone beyond unacceptable.

He saw the handkerchief balled in my hand and gently pulled it from my grasp, dabbing at my eyes carefully.

"You were headed somewhere?" he asked, handing the kerchief back. I stared at him, mouth agape, and nodded dumbly. He smiled at me despite my rudeness and offered his arm to me. Taking it without comprehending what I was doing, I let him lead me back to my room.

He stopped at my door and opened it for me, smiling as I walked in, and I closed the door on him out of sheer embarrassment before I could manage a "thank you" or "goodbye". I leaned against my door and sighed, exhausted. But from what I didn't know. I took off my dress and threw it onto my bed casually, walking around in my underwear, staring at the room.

Since I had been summoned by the king and queen almost immediately upon my arrival, I had no time to really explore the room. I donned a pink satin robe with a ruffle around the neck and walked about my room, opening every door and drawer I could find.

To my utter amazement, there were shoes and gowns and jewelry pieces, more than my eye could count as I looked at them. There were gowns of every colour of the rainbow, and shoes that sparkled and gleamed when you moved them in and out of the light. I smiled, holding some gowns up to myself and playing pretend.

"Why, Prince James! I'd love to dance with you!" I giggled to myself, humming a waltz and dancing with an imaginary partner. I waltzed all about my room, soon becoming dizzy from twirling so much.

"Jade." There was a knock on my door and I distinctly heard Sofia's voice on the other side. Dropping my make-believe, I steadied myself and my spinning head, before I rushed to open the door. I popped my head around my door to see the Sofia I knew as a girl smiling at me. She squealed and burst into my room, flapping her arms and hugging me tightly.

"I can't believe you're going to be living here!" she squealed, teetering back and forth, her arms secured around me tightly. I laughed and hugged her back, equally as tightly before she let me go.

"It's like a dream come true. Thank you so much for your kindness," I grinned. She smiled at me and hugged me once more before her face lit with delight.

"I want to help you pick out something for dinner tonight! And for my birthday party next week!" she exclaimed, letting me go. She held me at arm's length before pulling me back into her arms, hugging me tightly once again.

"Your birthday is next week? Oh Sofia I completely forgot!" I cried, my face falling. Sofia waved my concern with a single hand.

"Who could blame you? You've been mourning your parents. My birthday should be the last thing on your mind right now," she said humbly. I smiled and hugged her for a fourth time.

"Oh it's so good to be here," I said. Sofia smiled and let me go. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the closet.

"Now, let's find you something for dinner! And get you cleaned up," she said, implying my tear streaked face. I smiled and shrugged, chuckling, completely unable to get James's brilliant green eyes out of my mind.

At dinner that night, Sofia had put me in a lovely pink satin gown and pearl jewelry. She linked her arm with mine and escorted me down to the dining hall, where we met Amber on the way down. She linked her arm with my other and, sandwiched between the princesses, we walked down to dinner together.

"Good evening, your majesties. Lady Jade," Baileywick said as we entered the dining hall. I laughed.

" _Lady_ Jade?" I snorted. Amber looked down her nose but smiled, nodding.

"Why yes. While you live at the palace, we had to have the servants call you _something_ regal," she smiled. I blushed.

"Well, thank you," I said, a little taken aback. I would've been happy with just Jade.

"Of course!" Sofia grinned, ignorant to my inner dilemma, hugging my arm tightly. We walked around the table and all took seats. Sofia sat next to her mother, and Amber sat next to her father. I took a seat next to Sofia just as Prince James came striding in, a jockey trailing, or more rather jogging, after him as he removed his riding coat and helmet.

"James, do try to be on time for dinner," Miranda reprimanded, trying to hide her smile. James took a seat next to his sister and nodded, running a hand through his long blond hair. He had taken it out of the ponytail it had been in earlier and let it hang about his shoulders.

"James, _do_ get a haircut!" Amber hissed impatiently at her brother.

"I haven't for the past three years. I don't intend on getting one any time soon," he replied, taking a sip of the wine in front of him.

"And bathe, _please_!" Amber added, waving her hand about her nose delicately. He did, I noticed, have the scent of sweat and horse hanging about him. He ran a hand through his dark blonde hair and grinned.

"What's wrong, sister? Is the stench too manly for you?" he smirked, grinning darkly at her.

"No. Too _filthy_ ," she scoffed, turning her nose up in disgust. I smirked and James caught my eye, grinning. I quickly looked down at my hands in my lap, blushing madly.

"Jade, I just noticed you sitting there," James said, turning to directly address me. As he was the crown prince, it was my obligation to reply once directly addressed.

"W...why y...yes your highness," I stammered, still blushing furiously. "I didn't want to miss dinner." I mentally chided myself for such a stupid statement, but saw that it had passed over his head.

"You look," he started, clearing his throat. If my eyes had been any less sharp, I would've missed his eyes dart to the side and a light colour creep over his cheeks. "You look nice," he finished.

Amber huffed and folded her arms, obviously irked by her brother.

"Of course she looks nice, I helped Sofia pick that dress out for Jade my _self._ From my _own closet_ ," Amber said haughtily, taking the entirety of the credit for my appearance this evening.

"Still, she looks better in that dress than you ever did," James chuckled, grinning at me.

"James!" the king and queen exclaimed in unison.

"What?" James countered, shrugging. "She does."

I felt my face burning bright red and all I wanted to do was run and hide in my closet. But I was a guest of the royal family. It wasn't my place to excuse myself unless they said it was alright.

* * *

Dinner that night was made up of James and Amber almost constantly fighting, and Queen Miranda talking to King Roland and Sofia about taking me out to the countryside for a picnic tomorrow.

"I believe the country air will do us _all_ a favour," the queen smirked, thrusting her words at the squabbling twins. Almost immediately, they silenced, at which I smirked. Apparently, even a stepmother can stop arguing. They nodded at her suggestion and I smiled to myself.

We were excused for the night, but told by Baileywick that an evening tea and other snacks would be served at nine thirty. I glanced at the clock on the wall above the double doors of the dining hall and saw that it was only eight fifteen. I had time to change out of this uncomfortable gown. I won't be the last to admire it's beauty, but it was stiff and tight, two attributes of dresses I was extremely unfamiliar with.

Back at my room, I found a lovely deep purple floorlength dress that buttoned up the back and had elbow-length sleeves. I pulled it on and buttoned it, looking at myself in the mirror. I pulled my hair from the bun atop my head and brushed it out before braiding it. I tied it with a silver ribbon and slid my feet into a pair of simple black flats, finally feeling comfortable again.

I met Baileywick outside of my room who insisted on being my escort to the balcony and I decided I wasn't going to put up a fight.

"Lady Jade, your majesties," he said, presenting me. I blushed in the light spilling out from the palace.

"Jade! You look lovely," Sofia exclaimed, rushing to greet me. I smiled at her and Amber who followed, fanning herself in the thermal night air.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" I said casually, trying to make conversation as I sat down, folding my hands in my lap. Amber scoffed quietly, continuing to fan herself.

"It's unbearably hot," she said dramatically, putting a hand to her forehead.

"I actually find the early summer air quite refreshing," I replied. Amber looked at me with the same look she had given me when I accidentally spilled chocolate milk on her night dress the night I had stayed at the castle when I was little.

"Amber, relax. You _are_ being a little too dramatic. I agree with Jade. It is quite nice tonight," King Roland smiled, siding with me. His daughter scoffed, offended, and stood abruptly.

"I take my leave. If you call on me, I shall be in bed," she said in a huff, sweeping off of the balcony and back down the hall to her room.

No sooner had one twin left when the other appeared, his hair tied back with a olive green ribbon, wearing an outfit similar to his riding getup.

"Good evening, my dear family," he said, taking the chair where Amber had been seated, lounging back in a carefree manner. Sofia cleared her throat and I could just make her out in my peripheral vision, jabbing her head in my direction.

"Yes, and Lady Jade as well," he smirked, staring me directly in the eye once more. I felt my cheeks colour and I turned away, lifting a glass of lemonade off the tray a maid had just delivered. I took a sip and still felt James's eyes boring into the side of my head.

"The Conservatory of Enchancia has put out an application to all music students at school," Sofia said, breaking the silence ensuing James' lack of voice.

"They have?" King Roland asked, impressed.

"Yes. And I think Jade should apply," Sofia said, putting me directly in the spotlight. I blanched and felt my heart drop to my toes. I swallowed my lemonade hard and turned to look at her. I jumped slightly as she was staring directly at me. As a matter of fact, everyone was.

"Jade? You play an instrument?" Queen Miranda asked, smiling gently at me. I bit my lip and looked around. Everyone's eyes were on me, including Baileywick's from the doors.

I set my glass of lemonade down and folded my hands in my lap. "Yes, your majesty, I do," I said quietly.

"Do not sound so defeated, my dear. This is a talent I didn't know you had," the queen smiled. I looked at her smiled weakly.

"What instrument do you play, my dear?" King Roland asked.

"The harp, your grace," I replied. The looks of surprise from the royals, excluding Sofia were irreplicable anywhere else.

"You must play for us," Queen Miranda smiled. "There is a harp in the music room, is there not, my dear?" she asked, turning to her husband. He nodded.

"You can play whenever you wish. I will have Baileywick keep the room open for you at all times," King Roland smiled.

James was the next to speak his admiration. "There are piles of music books in the library. I would be happy to show you. Why don't I take you there now?" he suggested, leaping up. I looked at their majesties and they smiled, urging me to follow the prince. I nodded and stood slowly, walking to the doors back into the palace, where James was waiting for me.

He linked my arm with his and walked me down to the right, and up a large flight of stairs.

If I thought the library in town was large, I was completely blown away at the size of the palace library. Bookcases stretched to the ceiling and wrapped around all four walls, and even above the door. A wrap around catwalk was up about fifteen feet and a rolling ladder rested on every other stretch of bookcase, on both floors.

"James, this is magnificent," I breathed, looking around in complete bewilderment. I looked at the prince who was standing a few feet from me, but smiling at me warmly. There was a twinkle in his emerald eyes that I was curious of, but dimmed as he turned away, walking to a large desk.

I followed him and he pawed through some papers until he found what he was looking for. I gasped. There had to be at least fifty music books on the desk, and about twenty of them were harp music books. "James, this is more than I could ever play in my lifetime," I whispered, looking through each book. I came across one piece that, as I read the notes, I could hear the tune in my head and instantly fell in love with it.

"May I take this back to my room to study?" I asked politely. James chuckled and folded his hands behind his back. He strode up to me and looked down at me from his towering height.

"You don't need to ask. The castle is now your home as well. You have free reign over anything and anywhere," he smiled. "Except my sister's room. She never lets _anyone_ in." He smiled at me and we both shared a decent chuckle before he showed me out of the library and walked me back to my room for the second time today.

We bid each other good night and I shut the door, clutching the book to my chest lovingly. Never before had I seen such a beautiful piece in my life. Tomorrow, I decided, yes tomorrow, I would go to the music room to practice the piece and perform it for Sofia's birthday party next week.

Dressing for bed, I slid between the silk sheets and nestled down, the book laying on the bed next to me, my head swimming with beautiful melodies.


	2. Odd Feelings and a Birthday

I turned the handle and it opened with ease. I was amazed. I didn't think the music room to be open so early. But then I remembered King Roland telling Baileywick to keep the music room open at all times for me.

I walked inside, my book under my arm and looked around, completely aghast. The room was filled with the most beautiful instruments I had ever seen. Violins and cellos, piccolos and flutes made of ebony and gold sparkled in the light from the window at the far end of the room. But the one instrument that took my breath away was the gold and ivory harp at the end of the room in front of the windows. The sun glanced off it in the most beautiful arcs and the strings shimmered.

I walked up to it swiftly, running my fingers down the pillar and up the soundbox and I smiled as I drew my fingers across the strings. The harp was in perfect tune.

I pulled a music stand over and opened my book to the song and sat down. I pulled the harp towards me, resting it on my shoulder and plucked a few of the strings to make sure all of the strings were tuned. Once I was content, I plucked each string, each note, and smiled. I hadn't played since before my parents became ill last year, so I was slightly rusty. But as I played, I grew more and more accustomed to the feel of the strings and the movement of the pedals.

Soon, I had become lost in the melody, only stopping to turn the page.

"You play so beautifully," a voice said from the open door. I jumped and disturbed the harp, plucked a wrong note and panicked when it clunked back down. I grabbed it in time before it fell over, but James had come sprinting over to me to help steady the instrument.

"Thank you," I smiled. He grinned at me and I just realized his hand was on top of mine.

"For helping me right the harp, I mean. That could've ended badly," I said, making a face. "Yeesh."

"It was my grandmother's grandmother's harp. It is a precious heirloom," James said, not taking his eyes away from mine. My face grew warm and I turned away.

"It's beautiful. Thank you for letting me use it," I smiled, blushing even more.

"We should get ready for our day in the country," James said, moving aside. I nodded and he took me by the arm, leading me out of the music room.

* * *

The country was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Rolling green hills were framed by tall, snow-capped blue mountains tickling the underside of bright white clouds floating high in the cerulean sky. Trees blew gently along the dirt road and every now and then, we would pass a farmer's cottage. I craned my neck back and forth, trying to look at everything. But there was just so much to take in.

I rode in the carriage with Sofia and James, whilst Amber rode with the king and Queen. Sofia was reading a book, not paying us any attention, and James I noticed every now and then, was lounging and _staring at me_. He was smiling the entire time, and it gave me an uneasy feeling as though he was laughing at me.

"Are you laughing at me?" I grinned. James shook his head, shrugged, then nodded.

"You look so wide-eyed. Have you ever been to the country?"

"No. Never."

"Then you're in for a treat," he smiled. I blushed and turned away.

We reached our picnic area. It was a small copse of trees cleared of any fallen branches and set with a magnificent tent and gold and marble tables and chairs. A large cart filled with a picnic array was waiting for us as we walked over, the women picking their way through the grass. But unlike them, I just kicked through the grasses, not caring if I got mud on my hem.

"Do take care, Jade," Amber said cautiously, finally making it to the picnic area. I took a seat next to Sofia and much to my surprise, James sat next to me, his jacket removed and his sleeves rolled up. I smiled at James but was soon addressed by King Roland.

"What do you think of the country so far, Jade?" King Roland asked as a manservant poured him wine.

"I believe it to be absolutely lovely, your majesty," I smiled. He grinned at me, about to reply, but I quickly interrupted him with a thought of economy.

"But your majesty, may I inquire after the compensation these farmers are given for their crops?" The king looked taken aback. I guessed he was never interrupted by such a personal question before. I understood it not to be my place, but I was on a bender.

"I uh..not much I believe. Why do you ask?"

"A point I'd like to make later. Where does the majority of Enchancia's food supply come from?"

"The...the farmers, obviously."

"I believe, your highness, if I may say so, you are incorrect."

"Oh am I?" He was greatly surprised. I supposed that he had also never been so bluntly contradicted in his life. Especially by a common village girl.

"Yes. You see, as part of my rudimentary education, I did take up economics and trading, and saw that a majority of our farmers do _not_ participate in the local farmer's markets, due to lack of high yield. They are only farming what they can to feed their families as a priority, and selling the surplus they have at the markets..."

* * *

"...The majority of our farmers at our so called 'local' farmer's markets are from neighboring kingdoms where they have already sold their yields and move to the next kingdom to sell more. Here, our farmers barely make a living. I believe that it is a lax in the compensation on the royal bank's behalf that they are paid a fraction of what is truly written in the books. If our farmers are compensated at the rate they should be, we would not rely so highly on foreign crop yield, and our Enchancian farmers would have more than enough to eat before selling the surplus they have left over. We spend our money on frivoulous things such as lavish balls and unnecessarily extravagant ceremonies and festivals. If we take away a fraction of what is spent on these, meaning cut back on gold flatwear and imported flowers, as the flowers here in the Enchancian gardens are far more beautiful, we would have more money to pay our farmers.

"This leads me to my second point that if farmers are paid more, thus yielding a higher crop, then Enchancia will fall into a great surplus. This would and will be beneficial, if the plans are enacted, and our kingdom would not fall prey to famine or drought, which inevitably attacks primarily farmland and cattle, from which we get our fresh creams products and beef. Enchancia has the capability of becoming once again self reliant. We only need to redirect our funds to the proper places."

I took a seat and the hall was silent. King Roland though, grinned widely at me and mouthed "Well done". Grinning inwardly at my successful speech, I felt my heart rise. But the noblemen gathered today all stared at me, but I, to my great surprise, barely bat an eyelash. I folded my hands in my lap and looked to the end of the hall where James sat. He grinned at me and gave a thumb's up peeking out from above the table. I smiled briefly and took a deep breath.

"Well, I believe that concludes today's meeting. Thank you gentlemen for hearing out our new ideas. We shall meet once more next month," King Roland said after a few minutes' stunned silence.

The noblemen stood and filed out of the room, still in silence.

* * *

I looked down the table as Jade took a seat, her face glowing with pride. I felt a heat bubbling in my stomach and a flush rose to my cheeks, my eyes opening for the first time in my life. I saw her with a new light now. She knew how to speak her mind in adverse conditions and she knew how to keep her head under the pressure of a multitude of eyes upon her. I had started to see her in a new light gradually over the past few days, ever since she had recited this very speech to Father and Mother and Amber and Sofia that one day in the country last week.

The way she acted, how she did things made me feel for her like I never had for anyone before. I didn't know what to call it though. I was still blind to what true love was, even though I saw it every day of my life since my father married my stepmother. But once I saw Jade that first day she was here, granted she was crying, I wanted to always be the one to comfort her, to be by her side no matter what. And the way she spoke was the way a true queen would. With confidence in her heart and her mind in her hands.

After everyone had left, I watched as she glided towards me in a teal gown, her ebony hair knotted at the base of her head. "How did I do?" she asked. I grinned at her.

"You were wonderful. I could hear the gears in their minds grinding like crazy," I said, beaming. She blushed and turned away. She had such a gorgeous habit of doing this. And whenever she did, that same heat would rise in the pit of my stomach.

"Was I really? I felt so nervous," she laughed as we walked to the gardens. I had invited her to have lunch with me in the gardens today after the meeting, just the two of us.

"James?" she chuckled. I blinked hard and shook my head.

"What?" I grinned.

"You were staring off into space," she smiled. God I loved it when she smiled. She was even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"Was I? I didn't notice."

We reached the gardens, but I took her to a different area, off through a gate in a wall entirely covered in ivy. I took her hand gently and she giggled, jogging along behind me, her other hand lifting the hem of her skirts.

"James, where are you taking me?" Jade smiled. I looked back at her as I opened the gate and led her inside. This grotto was where my father had proposed to my mother. My birth mother.

It was an island in the center of a large pond, and on the island was a gazebo and the largest Blue Willow in the entire kingdom. Sparkling fish jumped out of the water, glinting in the sunlight filtering through the tree branches as we crossed over the small white bridge.

"Oh James this is beautiful!" Jade exclaimed, letting go of my hand and walking to the gazebo. The light caught her dark eyes and hair and glanced off, making my heart skip a beat.

* * *

The gazebo was set with a full lunch and dessert, something I was never used to. I looked at James as he crossed over the bridge towards me and I smiled.

"This is so amazing, James," I smiled, my voice lowering, as though we were being watched. James closed the distance between us, and gazed down at me. I felt rather uncomfortable, with him standing so close, and I cleared my throat nervously.

"Why don't we have some lunch? It looks so delicious," I grinned, stepping away from him and moving towards the table. I took a seat and he sat opposite me, still grinning.

We ate in moderate silence, finding nothing of common interest to really talk about. The silence was rather awkward though, and both of us were shifting uncomfortably every now and then.

"About Sofia's birthday party tomorrow night," James finally spoke up, breaking the silence. I started slightly and looked up at him. I finished my bite of sandwich delicately before replying.

"Yes, what about it?" I asked plainly. A slight colour came over his cheeks and he bit his lip.

"I was wondering..." He cleared his throat in what I assumed to be a nervous manner. "Would you be so kind as to accompany me?"

I stared at him dumbly. He laughed and I shook my head, smiling.

"I'd love to," I grinned.

* * *

I paced the staircase impatiently, sweat beading at my hairline, the room suddenly becoming extremely hot. But there she was. I flushed and bit my lip as she glided towards me, accompanied by Amber in a midnight blue ballgown. Her hair was swept up into a bun atop her head and about her neck was a strand of shimmery silver pearls. Her red lips were parted delicately, and her eyes fluttered like the wings of a butterfly. Amber smirked at me as Prince Zandar scooted up the stairs to escort her to the party, leaving us alone.

"How do I look?" she asked, smiling sweetly at me. I didn't know how to respond. My feelings for her were so strong, but I could never let her know in fear that she did not feel the same. I extended my hand to her and smiled.

"You look lovely," I said coolly, trying to keep my emotions under control. She grinned at me and we walked down the staircase together. She carried herself so well that the guests at the party would've never known she was a village girl. I glanced to the side and she grinned at me, her cheeks a lovely pink.

We met with my mother and sister, waiting for Sofia and my father to appear. A fanfare sounded and all the guests turned to see King Roland and a vision in brilliant blue at the head of the stairs. She looked like Sofia, but it couldn't be. She was so elegant, so regal, so beautiful. But I grinned as my father and stepsister descended the stairs to the party where almost immediately, Sofia was flooded with a multitude of guests.

* * *

The party that night was the most beautiful party I had ever attended. The crystal chandeliers in the ballroom sparkled like diamonds and the guests were in an array of spectacular colours.

Almost as soon as the ball started, I was ambushed by Prince Zandar who was smirking darkly.

"Lady Jade," he said, swooping low in a bow.

"Prince Zandar," I smiled.

"If I recall properly, I believe you still owe me a pirate battle," Zandar grinned darkly. I chuckled. I remembered that one day Sofia had invited me to the palace and the five of us, Ruby included, had played a rousing game of pirates in James' treehouse. Now, we were a little too big for the treehouse, but we could still play in the courtyards.

"I believe I do," I grinned. I turned to James.

"Shall we play pirates tomorrow? With Sofia?" I smirked. He laughed.

"I believe another round of pirates is in order," he said, grinning.

Sofia had joined the three of us, as Amber had met with Hildegard, Clio and Vivian. I noticed though, that Hildegard could not keep her eyes off of James. She fluttered her fan about her nose delicately, and smiled at him whenever her looked anywhere in that direction where she was.

I watched her through narrowed eyes as she waved him over, and he, obliging as he was, complied. I felt a heated anger rising in my stomach, which was not quelled even as Prince Hugo came over to me.

"Jade? I barely recognized you. You look so different now," he grinned, bowing low and kissing my hand. I chuckled and turned my mind away from James and Hildegard.

"Well I think time would do that, don't you, Prince Hugo?" I smirked. Hugo straightened, but held my hand in his still.

"May I have this dance?" he asked abruptly. I looked around at my other friends who all shrugged, unsure of what to make of the situation. The last thing anyone had heard of Prince Hugo was that he was engaged to a princess from a far off kingdom, and was never to be heard from again. But here he was, asking me to dance, seemingly free of all other...ahem...attachments.

"If you insist," I laughed. To be honest, Prince Hugo was insufferably egotistical and self centered. What girl that would possibly want to marry him must be out of her mind. He pulled me to the dance floor where Amber was waltzing with some other prince and Sofia was dancing with Zandar.

I smiled at her and she back at me. She and I believed that Prince Zandar fancied her, but she did not return the feelings. She, in fact, fancied another.

But she made me promise not to tell. But oh what the hey. She had confessed to me earlier this week that she had terrible feelings for the royal sorcerer, Cedric. But she could never tell anyone, otherwise he would be in great trouble. I had smiled and laughed, completely understanding her situation. For I too loved someone who I could never be with. And I feared he would soon be engaged to a girl who is of the most insufferable type, even worse than Hugo.

"You look lost for words, my darling. Does seeing me again bring back such longings?" Hugo smirked, his voice dripping with self admiration. I snorted politely and, seeing the offended look on his face, quickly feigned a cough and cleared my throat.

"Oh I was simply lost in thought is all," I smiled.

Hugo smirked a self absorbed smile and looked clear over my head. "Ah yes, my presence will do that," he said coolly. I groaned to myself and tried to find a decent time to excuse myself from his presence, but I couldn't escape.

Finally, it was James who came to my rescue.

"If I may be so bold as to cut in," James smiled, stopping us mid waltz.

"I believe the lady is with me," Hugo countered. James' face darkened.

"I said beat it, Hugo," he snarled. I smirked out of sheer disbelief at this display of aggression and the look of utter offense on Hugo's face and he scoffed and strutted away. James took me in his arms and started to waltz with me.

"I'm sorry you saw that," he said. His tone was apologetic but his eyes gleamed with pride. I smirked.

"No you aren't. Not in the slightest," I chuckled. James shrugged and chuckled.

"Maybe not. But someone had to save you from him and his insufferable conceit," James said. Every so often, I caught glimpses of Hildegard talking in secret with Clio and Amber, clearly irked by something.

"What is Hildegard so upset by?" I asked, glancing towards her.

James smiled. "She thinks I plan to marry you," he chuckled. My face grew hot and my heart sank. So he didn't love me after all.

"Is that so?" I said, feigning a laugh. James nodded.

"But I told her she was most certainly wrong. You're a dear friend, Jade," James said. I felt my knees go weak and I needed to leave the party for a while.

I stopped moving and he looked at me with concern. "Are you alright, Jade?" he asked. He gave me a queer look, but I ignored him.

"Ah...sudden headache. I need some fresh air is all," I lied. I curtsied and left him, but he trailed after me.

"Let me escort you if you are not well," he said. I waved him away, walking to Sofia who was chatting animatedly with Vivian.

"I need to speak with you," I whispered, touching her arm. Vivian looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright, Jade?" she asked. She was always so nice to me, that I couldn't not tell her.

"Join us, will you?" I asked. I felt my eyes still hotly and needed to be alone with Sofia and Vivian, away from the multitude of people.

Once outside on a veranda, Sofia pulled me into a tight hug. "What's wrong, Jade?" she asked, extremely concerned.

I pulled out of her arms and confessed everything that I felt for James to her, and she listened politely. Vivian was her second best friend, so she had already heard everything about Cedric, and now I trusted her with my secrets as well.

"I see your dilemma. Hildegard is extremely interested in the prince and insists she be the new queen of Enchancia," Vivian said, but received a sharp nudge from Sofia.

"Not helping, Vivian," she scolded. I sighed and walked to the railing and braced myself against it, looking out across the countryside of Enchancia. Tonight was such a special night, and I didn't want to ruin it for Sofia, as I still had my gift for her.

Presents were distributed after dinner, and I was the last to give her my gift.

"My gift isn't tangible, though, your highness," I smiled, curtsying. She looked at me oddly and gasped when the harp was brought into the ballroom. I took a seat at the harp and pulled it towards me.

I plucked the first few notes before playing through the entire song. As I played, James' offense, Hildegard's obvious dislike, Hugo's egotistical conversation all melted away and all that I felt was the music.

Once my piece was over, the entire party erupted into monstrous applause. I beamed and looked to Sofia who immediately ambushed me, almost crying.

"Jade that was beautiful! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, sniffling. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Happy birthday, Sofia," I grinned.


	3. An Uninvited Guest and Confessions

I looked down at my dress. I looked like a pretty decent pirate. I smiled at myself in the mirror and skipped out of my room, only to run into James on my way out. He looked so handsome dressed like a ruthless pirate captain, complete with kohl around his eyes and facial scruff. My heart nearly stopped for a moment, but I controlled myself and got it back to normal.

He stopped in front of my and his eyes were wide. Obviously I must've had something wrong with my outfit. He stared at me for a brief moment, then smiled.

"You look fierce, Jade," he smiled. I blushed and looked away, fiddling with a sash on my skirt.

"Thank you," I replied. He offered me his arm, grinning.

"Shall we? Zandar and Sofia are waiting for us," he said. I took his arm graciously and we headed to the courtyard. Outside, on the lake, a perfect replica of a large pirate ship was constructed there, almost as though it was done overnight. It took my breath away. Every detail was perfect, right down to the gangplank and the ropes.

"Shall we board, first mate?" he asked, standing aside. I curtsied and walked up the gangplank where Zandar and Sofia were waiting for us. He was dressed as a ship captain from a royal fleet, and Sofia as his first mate.

"Avast! You pirates dare board our ship?" Zandar exclaimed, commencing our fight.

* * *

That night at dinner, I had switched from pirate to lady in amazing time. I had donned a dark purple gown with cap sleeves as well as three quarter length sleeves. I brushed out my hair and let it hang down my back in a cascade of ebony waves.

As I left my room, I met Sofia and Amber on their way down as well and added myself to their party.

"I had fun today, how about you?" Sofia grinned, looping her arm with mine as we walked.

I nodded and smiled. "As did I. Amber, how did you spend your day?" I asked, turning to the other princess.

Amber, who had mildly distanced herself from us, huffed indignantly and fanned herself delicately. "I didn't do much, the heat really bothered me," she said with a melodramatic tone. I looked at Sofia and we both chuckled. It hadn't been that hot of a day for us, but maybe that was because we were on the water.

Still giggling, we sat down at the dining table in our normal seats, where the king and queen were waiting, along with James and Zandar. Apparently he had been invited to stay for dinner.

Amber caught a glimpse of Zandar and, though she tried to hide it behind her fan, blushed. Sofia and I caught this and giggled even more. Amber's eyes darted to us and she looked at us furiously. Her secret was now out of the bag. She had a crush on Zandar.

Frankly, I didn't blame her. He was extremely handsome. He had really grown up since I had seen him last, about six years or so ago.

We all turned as Baileywick cleared his throat at the door. I felt my heart drop as none other than Prince Hugo stepped into the room, grinning conceitedly. We all stood as he sauntered into the room, and stood directly in front of me. He swooped low in a similar bow, kissing my hand.

"Prince Hugo, what a lovely surprise," I said, completely baffled at his presence.

"Yes, my darling Jade, a lovely surprise. Your delightful king and queen have invited me to stay here for a time," he said. I turned to Roland and Miranda who shrugged and then I looked at Amber. She too, looked innocent. But when my gaze came to rest on James, I was shocked. His eyes were blazing and his jaw was clenched so tightly I could see a nerve twitching there, and at his temple. His fists were clenched on the armrests of the chair, and I just noticed that he hadn't stood when Hugo came into the room.

"We are delighted to have you stay with us, Prince Hugo," Miranda said in surprise, giving him, and the rest of us, a cue to sit down. He grinned and took a seat next to, to my utter dismay, me.

As dinner was served, James glared at Hugo the entire time, and Zandar's gaze lingered mostly on Sofia.

"Jade," James said after a time. I started and looked up. Actually, all of us did. For him to address me like this, so suddenly, we were all surprised. "May I speak with you?"

I was at a great loss of voice, but agreed nonetheless. I stood and left my chair, but Hugo grabbed my wrist.

"I will sorely miss your company, my lovely," he said, his voice falsely syrupy sweet. I gave him a brief, disinterested smile and left the room with James.

"What is _he_ doing here?" James demanded. I gaped at him.

"Are you accusing me of inviting him here?" I asked, baffled. I folded my arms tightly over my chest and glared at him.

Now was his turn to be at a loss of words. "I uh...No I...that's not what I meant," he spluttered.

I frowned. "Well that's what it seemed like you were doing."

His face morphed from embarrassment to defense in seconds. "Jade, listen to me. I would _never_ accuse you of _anything_ ," James said. I searched all over his face, but he was telling the truth.

Taken aback, I tried to come up with an exit excuse to return to the hall. "I did not invite Hugo here, and that is final. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a guest to entertain," I said, walking back into the dining hall.

* * *

Standing in the hallway, speaking in hushed tones, we were having what I thought to be a lover's quarrel. I watched her walk away and my heart fell. I was so sure that she had feelings for me as well, but Hugo was here, paying her so much attention that I wasn't sure anymore. I wanted to believe that she had feelings for me, maybe even loved me, but it was a fool's dream.

I stood there, my heart in what felt like pieces in my hands. I would never get the way she looked at me out of my head. She looked _disappointed_ in me. That I would foolishly accuse her of something. Something I knew she would never do, but he was here. How was he here? Obviously my parents didn't invite him. But he was a prince. You can't exactly tell a prince to get out.

I took a deep breath and walked back into the dining hall, and took my seat. Hugo was speaking to Jade in hushed tones, eyeing her hungrily, making my stomach churn.

* * *

Hugo regaled me constantly with his long-in-the-tooth, dreadfully self-consumed stories of his heroics and bravery, and daring agility. I tried to be somewhat interested but almost everything I found to be boring or too self-indulgent. I kept leaning further and further away from him, trying to enjoy my dinner without him breathing down my neck, but to no avail. I had a conceited parasite drawing out my attentions and an ignorant crush who, despite his blindness to my feelings, was well-deserving of them instead. Seeing no other way out, I sighed and excused myself from dinner.

"Jade, are you not feeling well?" Miranda asked, concerned. I smiled at her as genuinely as I could, but still feigning sleepiness and mild irritation.

"I have a headache," I lied.

"I shall escort you to your room," Hugo said proudly. I saw James glare at him and I smiled falsely.

"Thank you for your offer, but I will be fine on my own," I said. He looked crestfallen, but complied. I walked out of the dining hall and down the hall. From there, I headed for the gardens where I did most of my thinking. It was a peaceful place, filled with fireflies and nightbirds. Silver moonlight poured into the gardens and I smiled. I laid down on a bench and stared up at the stars, still grinning.

But my heart felt heavy. James thought it was my doing that Hugo was here. I thought for sure he loved me. I was counting on it that he did. But then there was Hildegard. She wanted him and the throne, and I was sure she wasn't going to let a village girl stop her.

I covered my face with my arm and sighed. Everyone was in love with someone, and they were all the wrong person. Sofia loved Cedric, Zandar loved Sofia. Amber loved Zandar, and I loved James. But Hugo seemed to have other plans. And James, I didn't know who James loved. At first I swore it was me, but now Hildegard was seemingly in love with him.

"Uuuuaarrrgh!" I cried. Some birds took to the skies, surprised by my angry cry, but I didn't care. I was too confused right now. There has to be some way to work it all out.

* * *

The next morning I woke and it was pouring rain. I glared out the window, and flopped back into bed. As I wasn't royalty, I had no obligations to attend to, and I could sleep in. At least, for a little while.

"Rise an' shine, Lady Jade!" a maid chirped, bursting into my room not ten seconds later. I groaned and threw my blankets over my head, burrowing deeper into my warm bed.

"Princess Sofia has a big day planned for ya!" she said, grinning. I poked my head out from under my blankets and narrowed my eyes. The maid put her hands on her hips and smiled at me.

"C'mon, up an' attem!"

I groaned once more and dragged myself out of bed reluctantly. Once I was out of bed though, I didn't feel as much sleepy as I did excited for the day. Sofia and I were going to do stuff together today and that made me happy. I finally got to spend the day with my best friend.

I dressed in a red gown and tied my hair back. I ate some of the breakfast that had been brought up for me, but quickly headed to Sofia's room immediately after that.

But instead I ran into Hugo.

"Good morning, my darling," he said, swooping low in one of his ridiculous bows, once again, kissing my hand. I huffed and shook my head. He took my hand and wrapped it around his elbow, leading me in the other direction than Sofia's room.

"Hugo, _dear_ ," I said sarcastically. He turned to me and grinned.

"Yes?"

"I have an appointment with Princess Sofia," I said plainly. I took my hand back and excused myself before he could protest. I quickly ducked into Sofia's open door and shut it, leaning against it in relief. I lifted my head and opened my eyes to see Sofia grinning at me broadly.

"I heard everything. Was that Hugo? What'd he want?" she pestered. I smiled.

"He is _so_ incorrigible!" I exclaimed. We both broke out into fits of giggles, leaning against each other.

"Oh, by the way, I hope you don't mind that I invited Vivian," Sofia added. I grinned.

"When have you ever known me to mind you inviting anyone else?" I said, hugging her tightly. We headed down to the gardens where we waited for Vivian to arrive.

"What are we going to be doing, may I ask?" I asked. Sofia looked at me and grinned. Vivian climbed out of her carriage and rushed over to us, dodging the raindrops and hugged us tightly.

"Oh it's wonderful to see you again!" Vivian exclaimed. We all embraced, laughed and headed inside. As we made our way in the direction of the conservatory, I hesitated.

"Jade?" Sofia asked, looking at me with curiosity. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh. Yes," I said, turning away from the doors. "I just learned a new song is all. I was hoping to play it for you." Vivian and Sofia gaped at me.

"Of course you can!" Sofia exclaimed. She and Vivian dragged me to the conservatory and practically threw me at the harp.

"Play for us!" they exclaimed. I laughed and nodded, sat down and opened the book. I started to play and soon, Vivian had picked up a mandolin and Sofia a flute and they joined me. I smiled, being in my element, and felt comfortable enough to start singing.

After our song, the others set down their instruments and I put the harp back to its standing position.

"Wow, Jade, I never knew you could sing like that," Sofia said in awe. I blushed and turned away.

"It's a gift," I said humbly. Something near the door caught my eye and I looked in that direction. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my face grow hot as I saw James standing in the doorway, peering in inconspicuously. Sofia caught sight of him too and beckoned him into the music room.

"James! It's nice to see you," Sofia grinned. "Want to join us today? We were on our way to the ballroom when we got ever so delightfully sidetracked."

James looked taken aback and blushed, casting a sideways glance at me sitting on my small chair. I turned away when his eyes met mine, completely embarrassed, yet hopeful that he'd say yes.

"Sure, I'd love to. Then maybe when the rain stops we can go for a ride on some of the flying horses," he suggested. I looked up at him and immediately regretted it. He was smiling at me, his gaze on me though he was facing Sofia and Vivian.

"Oh that sounds wonderful! What do you say Vivian? Jade?" Sofia exclaimed.

"That sounds like fun!" Vivian smiled.

I smiled weakly. "I'd like that, yes," I said, feeling completely stupid. I stood and Sofia and Vivian marched ahead of me as James stood back, seemingly waiting for me.

"Care to accompany me?" he asked, smirking. There was a sparkle in his hazel eyes that made my heart flutter. He offered me his arm and I took it tentatively. I jumped when I felt his hand over mine and looked from his hand to his face, but relaxed instantly. He was smiling calmly at me, making me realize I had nothing to worry about.

"What do you think we should do about you-know-who trying to woo you?" he whispered, leaning close to me. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"I could let him down gently. But he seems too proud to understand I'm not interested at _all_ ," I said generally. James stopped abruptly, pulling me back slightly.

"You're not?" he asked, as though e was relieved to hear me say this. I looked at him dumbly.

"Well of course I'm not. He's too shallow and egotistical," I said. Something about James's demeanor in that instant changed, and his eyes seemed to grow brighter.

"James? Is everything okay?" I asked curiously, peering at him. He smiled and led me forward again.

"Everything is just fine," he smiled. "Actually, it's perfect."

* * *

That night I sat in my room, staring out my window, draped across the windowsill. There was a light knock on my door and I turned to see Queen Miranda slipping into my room, still in her gown from dinner.

"Jade, is everything okay? You haven't been yourself these past few days," she said gently. She walked over to my window and sat down next to me. I sat up and folded my hands in my lap, sighing.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. She smiled at me and put a hand on my knee.

"Of course you can, sweetheart," she said, smiling.

I took a deep breath, contemplating where to start, but felt my mouth moving with words I had for so long held tight.

"I think I'm in love with James," I said. She looked at me with surprise, but her face softened and she chuckled.

"I kind of figured you were already," she grinned. I blushed and turned away from her.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked nervously. Once again, she grinned, and this time she chuckled, taking my hands.

"To a mother, yes," she smiled. She leaned in and kissed my hairline and ushered me off to bed. She blew out my last candle and said her good nights before closing the door and leaving me in the dark with only faint moonlight filtering in.

I rolled over and stared out the window, tucking my hands under my head and pillow. Sighing, I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	4. Just Kiss Me

A few weeks later, after Hugo had left (much to everyone's relief), the palace was quiet and peaceful. It was growing colder as the seasons moved from late summer to early autumn and the Harvest Festival was this afternoon. I watched from my window as carts and wagons from all over came to the village for the festival.

I was so excited. I had a new dress from Madam Colette that she had just finished this morning to wear to the festival. Sofia and I planned to meet with a few other princesses, including Vivian, Clio and much to my dismay, Hildegard. As soon as Sofia mentioned that she would be there, I felt my heart sink. I knew that she would hog the attention of James all afternoon. But I didn't let it. Zandar said that he would be happy to accompany Sofia and me to the festival.

As I dressed in my beautiful gown, Sofia burst in, bubbly as usual. She spun around in a deep red gown, layered with a brighter red lace. She stopped mid twirl to gaze at my dress in awe.

"Oh Jade your gown is so beautiful! All those colours!" she said, admiring the oranges and red in my gown. I blushed as she made me twirl and even moreso as she dragged Amber and Violet into my room as well, showing me and my gown off.

"It _is_ a beautiful gown," Amber said, a hint of impress in her voice. I smiled and thanked her politely. Amber hurried out of the room and I looked to Sofia, who shrugged.

Soon enough though, Amber was back, hiding something behind her back. She withdrew, to my amazement, a beautiful gold tiara set with bright, dazzling rubies. At a loss for words, I embraced her tightly, much to her surprise.

"Alright, alright," she laughed, gently pushing me off of her. I leaned down and she slid the tiara into my hair, where it sat perfectly. I touched it ever so gently and smiled.

"Oh Amber, I can't thank you enough. It's beautiful," I smiled. Amber grinned delicately and folded her hands on her dress in front of her.

"No, Jade. _You_ look beautiful," she said. Sofia gaped at her stepsister. Never before had she ever heard Amber compliment another girl other than herself. I blushed and glided over to her mirror where I posed like a princess this way and that.

"Alright, time to go ladies!" Amber said, clapping, and thus breaking the spell of the moment. Sofia and I looked at each other and looped our arms, heading down to the foyer.

We met Roland, Miranda and James there and I blushed seeing him there. He was wearing a suit of dark oranges and greens, which made his eyes pop and gleam more than usual. His hair was tied back with a dark green ribbon and he was standing next to his stepmother with his hands behind his back.

"Hello James!" Sofia exclaimed. He smirked and strode over to us, hugging his sisters both in turn. But to me, he turned and bowed low, took my hand and kissed it lightly, making me blush crimson. I turned away and smiled, something both Amber and Sofia caught immediately.

Once we were all together, we headed out to the carriages. Amber, Sofia and I rode in one, and Roland, Miranda and James rode in the other. The entire ride there, Sofia and Amber eyed me with amused suspicion, and I simply stared out the window.

We reached the festival and clamoured out, excited to get to the stalls and vendors. Vivian greeted Sofia and I excitedly, and I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Hildegard glaring at me as she air-kissed with Amber and Clio.

Vivian swept Sofia and I away instantly, swept away by the enchanting smells. I caught sight of something and, desiring it immediately, we rushed over to the caramel apples stall first, where we each got one.

"Arabella apples too, the rarest kind," the woman said, winking at us as we each took a bite. I smiled in delight at the sweetness of the crisp autumn apple. I looked at Sofia and Vivian and we all smiled and laughed before heading off to the vendors' alley.

There was so much to look at. Wools and beautiful yarns of every colour imaginable, hats, everything one could imagine at a Harvest Festival. But nothing was better than the rides. A carousel, a Ferris wheel, a large slide, and unicorn rides.

"Come on!" Vivian exclaimed, waving her apple and running off towards the Ferris wheel. We all squeezed into a cart and giggled madly as the wheel lifted us up high in the skies, above the trees.

"Look! I can see the palace from here!" Sofia exclaimed excitedly. We all giggled and enjoyed more of our apples as we came back down. We hopped off and headed to the carousel next where I climbed aboard a pegasus and Sofia boarded a unicorn and Vivian a dragon.

Afterwards, we enjoyed a little of the village musicians' concert and then met up with the king and queen for dinner.

"Are you girl shaving fun?" Miranda asked the three of us.

"Yes!" we exclaimed in unison. Roland and Miranda chuckled, grinning at us as a waitress brought over five turkey legs.

"Yum," I exclaimed hungrily, starting to gnaw on the leg. The others shrugged and followed suit. Hildegard, Clio, and Amber did not meet up with us until later, when they made the announcement for the fireworks that night. Up until then, James was no where to be found, but after they made the announcement, we all saw him wandering back with Zandar. Amber blushed and turned away and Sofia and I grinned.

"Hello ladies," Zandar said, bowing low in front of Sofia, Vivian and I. We all chuckled and embraced the prince while James stood back.

"We should head to the pavilion now," Roland announced over our party. I looked at Sofia with confusion.

"Pavilion?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"The royal family has a pavilion at the top of the hill by the lake for the best viewing spot for the fireworks. Mom and Dad and Amber usually sit in there, and James and I and our friends sit out on blankets in front of it. It's a lot of fun!" Sofia explained.

I grinned and followed her as the others made their way through the trees to the pavilion.

And quite the pavilion it was. A large red tent was set up with couches and pillows and a table loaded with desserts and other sweets. I piled a plate full of eclairs and cream puffs and small pumpkin pies and headed to the blanket where Sofia and Vivian were sitting.

But instead, I was dragged to a blanket on the side of the pavilion where James was sitting, by himself.

"I thought you might prefer a change in company," he grinned. I smiled and blushed, lucky that the dusk concealed my glowing cheeks.

"Jade! There you are...with James?" Sofia asked with confusion as she rounded the side of the tent. I stood abruptly, my plate of sweets on the blanket next to James, who decided to help himself to my desserts.

I was worried she'd be upset with me for ditching her, but I had no choice. He had grabbed me before I could make my way over to her. But her reaction was completely different that what I had expected.

"Ooh! Jade! You little sneak! I knew there was something up with you and James!" Sofia exclaimed quietly, grinning broadly. I let out a sigh of relief as she embraced me tightly.

"I want detailed details tonight! And so does Vivian!" she said before flouncing off to tattle gaily on me to Vivian. I blushed and smirked at her, returning to the blanket with James. I sat back down elegantly, propping myself up with my left arm. I looked at James who was lying down on his side, smirking at me.

"What?" I asked playfully.

"What were you giggling about with my sister?" he asked, grinning wickedly. My heart hitched for a second, and I smiled.

"Oh nothing," I said, my tone passe. He glared playfully at me and stole another eclair from my plate. I snatched it away from him, and put it back on my plate, putting the plate in my lap, smiling at him.

"If you want a sweet, get one yourself," I scolded gently.

"I don't need another one, love," he smirked, his lips pulling up in an irresistible half smile. I froze. Did I hear him right? Another one? Love?

"James what are you playing at?" I asked suspiciously. He sat up and folded his legs in front of him, facing me.

"I already have a sweet, _sweet_ ," he said, smiling. He seemed as though he was mocking me, but at the same time, he seemed to be genuine.

"I don't understand," I said nervously. James reached over and took the plate from my hands and set it down next to my skirts. He leaned in closer and looked my my lips to my eyes and back again in a constant pattern.

"James what are you..."

"Shh...just let me..." His lips were so close I could feel his breath on mine. His lips were almost on mine when a huge explosion lit the sky and made us both jump apart. Red and pink sparkles glittered across the sky as another rocket exploded into a chandelier of golden sparkles, followed by two more green ones and a blue one.

I turned to the sky and gazed at it, enchanted by the sparkling lights that I had only seen from the banks of the lake below.

* * *

She looked so beautiful, watching the sky illuminate with colours. Her face would light with the same colours as the sky and her eyes sparkled like the fireworks themselves.

"Jade," I said, and she turned. As soon as her focus was on me, I pressed my lips to hers briefly. Much to my surprise and relief, she didn't flinch, she didn't draw back. Instead, she kissed me back.

I pulled away and she smiled at me, her eyes sparkling, but not from the rockets, her cheeks pink, but not from the colours.

I kissed her once more and pulled her close to me, my heart skipping a beat as she rested her head on my shoulder. The fireworks show seemed to go on forever and we finally headed back sometime around what must've been midnight.

Jade rode with Sofia, Vivian and Amber and I rode with my mother and father, both of us agreeing that tonight was going to be our secret. I knew that she would end up telling Sofia and Vivian, but that was only fair. They were, after all, her best friends. Just like Zandar was mine.

I smiled to myself as I stared out the window, planning to sweep her off her feet tomorrow for a romantic, secluded picnic.

* * *

"You KISSED?"

"Uh-huh"

"And sat TOGETHER?"

"Yup."

The three of us tried to hold serious faces, but we all ended up squealing and hugging, bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Oh Jade! That's so wonderful!" Sofia exclaimed, sitting up. Vivian sat up as well and folded her legs in front of her while I pulled mine up to my chest, leaning back against my pillows.

We were all sleeping in my room tonight, as we agreed that we would two weeks ago when we planned for the Harvest Festival.

The next morning I woke before Sofia and Vivian, as I had been disturbed by a knock on my door. I slid out of bed and walked to my bedroom door and pulled it open. On the doorhandle was a rolled up piece of parchment tied with an olive green ribbon. I smiled to myself and pulled the paper off of the handle. Holding it close to my chest, I headed to my window and untied it. I felt my face grow hot as I read James' scripted handwriting. It was an invitation to a picnic. I bit my lip and blushed again. He said at eleven thirty that morning he would start to leave a trail of inconspicuous green and blue feathers for me to follow.

Holding the paper close once more, I looked at my clock. I only had an hour and a half to wait.

Immediately, I jumped up and ran for my closet. I had one dress in mind that I knew he would love. It was a dress handpicked by Amber from Madam Colette's collection, and it was one of the prettiest plain dresses I owned.

Once I was dressed, I braided my hair back and wrapped it around the back of my head, finally pinning it with a tortoise shell comb adorned with three opals. I checked the time again and beamed. It was eleven thirty. I headed out of my room towards the gardens.

I stopped short when I saw the first feather. I beamed and picked it up, then headed to the next one about ten feet away.

Soon enough, I had found all of them and came to a stop at a bush with a yellow ribbon tied on it. I looked at it curiously, as this was the entrance to Sofia's secret garden. The bush opened and James stepped out, beaming at me.

He offered me his hand and pulled me inside, wrapping his arms around my waist. The bush-door closed and we were officially alone.

"Good morning," he whispered, pressing his lips to mine gently. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck, grinning.

"This is quite unexpected, your majesty," I smirked. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"You do something to me, you know that?" James asked, holding me close. I tucked my head under his chin and smiled, closing my eyes.

"As do you," I replied. He let go of me and laced his hand with mine, leading me through the garden.

We came to the lake and I saw a beautiful picnic spread out on a large red gingham blanket. There were sandwiches and cookies and all sorts of amazing picnic foods that I had only dreamt of eating in the past.

"Oh James," I whispered, my hands over my mouth in awe. He stood in front of me and wrapped his hands around my wrists and pulled my hands gently away from my mouth and pressed his lips to mine in replacement. He snaked his arms around my waist, bending me backwards slightly. He stood me back up and let go of me, leading me over to the picnic.

I sat down and folded my hands in my lap as James made a plate for me. He handed me my plate and poured us both glasses of fresh lemonade.

"To the beautiful lady I love," he smiled, raising his glass to me. I blushed and toasted him.

"To the handsome man I love," I echoed. He leaned across the spread and kissed me sweetly.

"We can't tell my sister or my parents, you know," he said seriously. "Or anyone else, except Sofia, Vivian and Zandar."

I nodded. "Of course I know, my love. I can keep a secret," I smiled. I kissed his cheek and started on my sandwich.

After lunch, we took a walk around the garden, getting lost purposely. No one came looking for us, and no one wondered where we had gone that evening at lunch. Or if they did, they had the courtesy not to ask.

James was silent through dinner, but he kept casting glances at me every now and then. I smiled at him and turned back to Sofia who was planning to go back to the Harvest Festival tomorrow afternoon for the Golding of the Autumn Leaves celebration.

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" I smiled. I had a golden dress that I was planning to wear tomorrow that I had been excited to wear since I found it.

* * *

Tomorrow was the Golding of the Autumn leaves. He had to make sure he made Sofia's acquaintance. At least, Prince Revis had to.

He grabbed the potion and muttered the spell, before backing the potion. The taste made him gag, but he thought of her beautiful smile, and nothing seemed bad anymore.

A cloud of grey smoke rose around him and he felt himself changing. His nose shrunk, he was slightly more muscular, and his hair wasn't greying. He walked to his mirror and felt his breath catch in his throat. He was, much to his surprise, extremely handsome. His almond eyes were sharp yet gentle and kind, and his lips well, he imagined hers against them. He bristled with excitement at that thought.

He conjured up her image in the mirror and bowed low to it, offering her his hand. "Princess Sofia," he said. But it wasn't his normal voice that came out. It was a deep, husky voice that fit his new persona. He smirked at himself, tugged at his suitcoat and posed.

"Princess Sofia, prepare to fall madly in love," he chuckled darkly.


End file.
